


You Wanted Him? You Get Me!

by Original Characters (HMSquared)



Series: Tongues & Teeth [2]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: AEW Dynamite 3/10/21, Blood, Heavy Angst, Inspired by Real Events, Lies, Pain, Past Relationship(s), Supernatural Elements, Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Original%20Characters
Summary: Kenny won’t stop running his mouth about Jon, so Mox takes initiative.
Series: Tongues & Teeth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204748
Kudos: 1





	You Wanted Him? You Get Me!

Kenny sauntered out to the ring alone, title around his waist. A smirk adorned his face. He was throwing common sense out the window.

“I know you all hated the explosion,” he began, soft and slow and charming. “I know you thought it was a dud. But it wasn’t.

“You see, I didn’t want to kill Jon. No, no, no. If I did that…” Kenny trailed off; his smile widened. “If I killed Jon, then I wouldn’t have gotten the chance to kiss him.” The small crowd didn’t respond with noise. Their mouths fell open.

Kenny started to pace, pinching the microphone to control himself. He could feel the heat washing over his body.

“You all will never understand. You will never understand how… good… it was…” Kenny closed his eyes, fixing on the moment right before Mox tried to rip his tongue out. Speaking of which…

His music hit for only two seconds. Then Mox strolled out, amber eyes glowing, and Kenny squeaked. The arena fell silent.

“What did I tell you, Kenny?”

“Mox!” Kenny laughed nervously, trying to pass the whole thing off as natural. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“I  _ told  _ you that if you went off script, I’d come knocking.” Mox slipped under the ropes in one swift motion, popping up into Kenny’s face. A rare smile appeared. “You wanted him? You get me!”

“No…” Kenny violently shook his head, pale as a sheet. “You can’t be serious.”

“But I am.” Mox patted his shoulder just a little too hard. “See ya later, Kenny.”

For once in his life, Kenny was terrified. He had to face off against Mox, a shadow capable of legitimate pain. Unlike Jon, he wasn’t bound by the rules of television and he  _ reveled  _ in it.

By the time the actual match rolled around, Kenny had thrown up twice backstage. Mox was in complete control at this point, not that Jon would help him anyway.

Tony Kahn called for them way too soon. Kenny stood at the curtain, waiting for his music to hit. Mox sat in a nearby chair glaring daggers at him.

_ Breathe, _ Kenny told himself as the shadow approached the ring.  _ Just breathe and you’ll be fine.  _ He knew that wasn’t true.

The bell rang. Mox tilted his head to the side, waiting for Kenny to move. As much as the Canadian feared him, the wrestler in him wanted to put on a show. Foolishly, he rushed forward and swung.

Catching Kenny’s wrist, Mox pushed him to the floor. He pulled the man’s head back and forced him onto his knees.

Since Mox was behind him, Kenny didn’t know what expression the shadow wore. All he knew was that a hand suddenly wanted his mouth opened. He tried to fight it and got a hair pull in return.

Mox reached into Kenny’s mouth and grabbed one of his bottom right teeth. Without so much as a smile or scowl, he squeezed. The Cleaner began to writhe in anticipation.

The tooth popped out. Kenny jolted forward, coughing. Blood dribbled onto the mat. Mox shook his head as his hand returned.

This time he went for the upper right canine. It loosened fairly easily but wouldn’t come out. Mox kicked him in the back, sending Kenny forward again and knocking the tooth out. More blood dribbled onto the floor.

By this point, the cameras weren’t rolling. The crowd faded away in the two men’s eyes. Kenny felt like he was going to pass out.

“How are you doing?” Mox muttered into his ear. Gritting his remaining teeth in pain, he snarled,

“Go to hell.”

“Okay.” Kenny’s upper left canine was suddenly clamped down on. Mox leaned forward and whispered, “This one’s going to hurt.”  _ Like the last two didn’t?! _

Within seconds, he knew exactly what that meant. Mox squeezed, slowly and methodically twisting Kenny’s tooth. He felt the enamel separate from his gum.

The pain couldn’t even be downplayed at this point. Kenny shook and writhed and screamed, blood flying from his mouth onto the mat. Mox held his shoulder to keep him upright as he worked the tooth.

It felt like ripping a BandAid off, only a million times worse. White hot pain washed over Kenny as the tooth dislodged. He crashed onto the mat, coughing up blood. Mox’s eyes flashed a vibrant amber, then he turned away.

“Little overkill, don’t you think?” Jon muttered as they drove home. Lying in the backseat, Mox shrugged.

“Hey, at least I didn’t keep his teeth. Fucking Tooth Fairy can have ‘em for all I care.” In reality, Kenny would need implants to fix his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Kenny’s teeth removal is actually based on a procedure I underwent two years ago. My last three baby teeth weren’t coming out, so they had to pull them. I can reassure you it was not painful in the slightest. Anyway, the three teeth that Kenny loses in this are the three that got pulled for me.


End file.
